The Green Light Within
by Sky Spark
Summary: Hal Jordan was assigned a mission to recruit a new member for the Green Lantern Corps. He stumbles upon a bakery waitress named Charlotte Kaden. Will Charlotte be the Green Lantern they're looking for? HalxOC
1. Prologue

The Green Light Within

I do not own any characters except Charlotte Kaden, Barry Kaden, and Heather Kaden. Everything else belongs to the DC Universe.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Inside a building that was on fire. There was a pile of rubble on top Harold Jordan. A young lady came over to Hal Jordon who was unconscious. "Sir, you need to wake up," she said, looking at him. Almost instantly the lady pushed the rubble off of him and walked outside, having him leaning against her. They left the building which caved in.

Placing Hal good feet away from the building, she examined him. She realized that he was a superhero or maybe a guy who was cosplaying. "Sir?" she said as he woke up.

"Ugh, who are you?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Who are you?" she asked as Hal's vision was shaking until it finally got its focus back. He looked up as the lady moved back.

"I'm the Green Lantern" he answered.

"The ambulance is coming. If you're hurt, they will take care of you" she said hurriedly as Hal's ring glowed. The lady freaked out after the ring glowed and when Hal got up the lady ran off with him almost reaching out to her. He shook his head and then flied way.

* * *

><p>This is my first DC story. Please read and review and tell me if I need to improve anywhere. Please no flames. <p>


	2. Chapter 1: Find that Green Lantern! pt 1

Chapter 1

Find that Green Lantern! Pt 1

1 year later

Hal went to the planet of Oa after a mission. Hal Jordon joined his fellow green lanterns that were chilling at a café in the Corps. Kilowog came up to Hal to tell some good news. "You're getting a day off!"

Hal suspicious of the 'good news' asked why, "How come I'm getting a day off?"

"Well, things are pretty slow and you've been working a lot," Kilowog said in a mouthful of food as Ch'p nodded his nutty little head in agreement. Hal raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I really don't think there really is a 'day off' in this business," he said as Laira shook her head.

"You boys are mean. Hal, you got a mission," Hal took a biscuit, which was probably not a biscuit, from Ch'p while listening to the fiery young lady and taking a bite at the foreign food.

"I told you," he said teasingly. "So, Laira, what's it about?"

She smiled. "It doesn't involve fighting, but from what I heard you're doing some soul-searching."

"In what way?"

"The Guardians want you to find a green lantern. One that is kind, respectful, and is independent to wear the green lantern's ring," she explained.

"How will I find this candidate?" he asked.

"You are to go to Earth and follow the ring's glow. It should lead you to the candidate," she tossed a green lantern ring to Hal.

"Okay, it doesn't sound that hard since Earth has 6.995 billion in estimated average," he said, teasingly as Kilowog stood up and hit the back of Hal in a friendly manner.

"Even better news, the person we're looking for is in America," Hal was relieved.

"And in the state called—" added Laira before she was cut off.

"Texas!" completed Ch'p.

"The little Poozer knows his planet geography," said Kilowog as Hal smiled.

"Thanks, guys, that narrows the search for me."

* * *

><p>Driving on the highway was Hal in his dark blue sports car. He had the ring in a jewel box that was opened and it was next to him, he took a little glance and thought to himself, <em>I wonder who the new green lantern is<em>. All of the sudden the ring glowed. "Hmm?" he said, seeing the glow coming from the jewel box. He then turned and drove into a town called Armadillo City.

* * *

><p>Working in a Bakery, that had the name <em>Barry Kaden's Family Bakery,<em> was a young lady who appeared to be in her early twenties. She was about five feet and eight inches tall and wore a café styled outfit as she worked as a waitress. She had auburn hair and deep violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

The lady served the customers who were there. She came up to Ollie Queen and Roy Harper to take their pastry order. "Hello, welcome to BKF's Bakery. How may I help you?" she asked as Ollie touched his beard.

"I'd like to take a slice of carrot cake with a chocolate smoothie with whip cream on top," he answered as he shifted his gaze to his sidekick.

"I'll take a glass of milk with butter spritz cookies," Roy replied as the young lady took their menus and smiled.

"Okay, they'll be ready in a couple of minutes," she said as she walked toward the back when a man with a similar hair color signaled her to come over to him.

"Charlotte, honey, we need to talk," he said in his southern voice.

"Daddy, I can't. I have an order to attend to."

He grabbed her hand. "It's about your future, darlin', the order's going to have to wait."

A lady with light brown hair and periwinkle eyes came. "Sugar, are you holding up the customers again?" she asked, "'cause the cakes are ready."

Charlotte looked back at her father. "We can talk later, Daddy."

"I hope we do," he said. "It concerns your mother and I."

"Daddy, with all due respect, I ain't going anywhere," she said.

"I know, hun, it's just I feel like you're going to go away. Far away."

"I ain't going anywhere, not yet that is and not without y'all blessings I won't," she said. "I got to go," she headed to get the order.

The lady slapped the man on the arm. "Barry, what are you doing? Our baby girl's a young woman now. She can make her own decisions."

"I know, but her decision to move out of state to finish up her career it sounds a little insane."

"You, my darlin', worry too much," she said, playing with her husband's nose.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Armadillo City, Hal drove though what seemed like a flourish yet small town. He passed by a couple of buildings such as the visitor center and some fast foods restaurants like McDonald's. As Hal looked around, the ring in its box glowed brighter and brighter like he was getting warmer, but suddenly it started to diminish.<p>

"What the?" he said as he then turned to look in the back and saw that he had passed a bakery. "The person must be in there," he said out loud with curiosity. He then made a U-turn.

* * *

><p>Roy and Ollie waited for their order and while they waited they talked about stuff that seemed kind of ridiculous like how about they opened up their own restaurant. "Hey, Roy, how about we open up our own restaurant?" Ollie suggested as Roy raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I don't think so," he said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, you're such a downer," said Ollie. "Why is that?" he asked to the reluctant teenage boy.

"My name is Speedy and people will relate it to speedy deliver service."

Ollie laughed, "Son, we ain't going as superheroes, just us, but can you imagine the Green Arrow Café? Or 'Hey, welcome to Green Arrow Hop?'"

"Hop? You mean like IHOP?"

"Yeah, they got some good pancakes and syrup too. Yum, I want some now," he laughed as Roy gave a kind of 'I am sweet-sicken look'.

"That's too much sugar," he said.

"They didn't call me 'Ollie Lolli' for nothing. You know I was a big sweet tooth back in my days."

Roy looked at him, "I'm sure. I'm also sure that the dentist saw you everyday due to the amount of cavities."

"Yeah, that was the part I hated," Ollie said as Charlotte's mother, the lady from before with her husband, walked over to the two.

"Can I offer you boys some side orders since you waited a little longer? My daughter's going to get your orders in a bit," she said, pulling out a note pad.

"How about some pancakes and syrup?" Ollie asked.

"Oh, the breakfast orders? Sure, we serve them. What kind will it be?" she said, passing out the menus.

"Chocolate chip for me" said Ollie.

"I'll take blueberry," said Roy. "And buttermilk syrup," Roy added as Ollie looked shocked. "What? To me it's the sweetest."

"I don't like buttermilk syrup," replied Ollie. "I like maple syrup," he explained.

* * *

><p>It was getting too long so I had to cut it. I'll post pt 2 of chap 1 in this story hopefully by tomorrow XD.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Find that Green Lantern pt 2

Chapter 1

Find that Green Lantern! Pt 2

Pulling up into the driveway and into the parking lot, Hal came to the BKF's bakery. It was a reasonable but cute bakery where it advertised a lot of cakes, cookies, and almost everything sweet and sugary, but those advertisements weren't posters. They were either real or fake replicas of the desserts that Hal saw inside the store's desk displays.

He then walked inside. Inside it set off bells to let the bakery owner or the workers there know that a new customer has stopped by so like alert dogs Charlotte, her mother, and her father turned to see the young man. He then took a sit which was back to back with Ollie and Roy's booth where Hal and Roy's seats meet.

Charlotte walked over to Hal while her father took and gave the side orders to the two waiting men. Charlotte's mother wanted her hubby to give them their side orders since he made them wait.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" she asked to Hal, taking out her notepad.

He smiled at her. "I don't know what you have. You haven't given me the menu yet."

Charlotte got embarrassed, giving herself a face palm. "I'm sorry, sir, I'll be right back." She came back in a couple minutes, "Here," she said, giving him the menu. "Again, I apologize."

"It's alright," said Hal. He took the menu, "Thank you." he looked at the menu. "I'll take a plate of brownies and a strawberry milkshake." he gave back the menu.

"Okay, I'll get it for you in a bit," Hal realized something about Charlotte's voice. It sounded familiar. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked as Hal's hand was still on the menu.

"Oh! I apologize," he said as Charlotte looked at him a little weird then she saw the ring box.

"Are you getting married?" she smiled dreamily at him as he looked at her and followed her gaze right next to him.

"Oh, this?" he asked as he pointed to it. "It's—" he was about to explain as he then let go of the menu and so did she since she didn't expected the sudden let go. Kneeling down, Charlotte went to get the menu. Hal did the same thing, "Here, let me get it," he said as she shook her head.

"Sir, that's kind of you, but I can do it myself…" she said, picking up the menu and then seeing his hand resting on the hand she used to balance herself when bending down to pick up the menu.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I believe in destiny," said Hal.

"I do too," she said. Hal then turned to the jewel box and picked it up with his free hand. "Sir, I believe in destiny, but I barely know you," she said, trying to lean a little back from Hal.

"We don't have to know each other right away," he said.

"Yes, but I still don't think tying the knot to a person you just met some minutes ago is good." Hal looked at the closed jewel box and then at Charlotte then looked confused. "And I thought you were going to marry someone else. If so I—" she added.

Hal just got surprised. "Whoa, wait! You thought…?"

"You weren't?" she said, getting up as Hal let her hand go. She dusted herself, and Hal opened the box a little. The ring inside glowed brightly. He quickly closed it when Charlotte looked at him.

"What in the world?" said Ollie as Hal looked embarrassed and hoped Ollie didn't see the ring or its glow.

"Sir, you better not be marrying someone else and trying to cheat on her," said Charlotte. "I advise you not to."

Hal looked at her. "I am not getting married with anyone." Charlotte looked at him relieved.

"I'll get your order after I get the two who came first."

"Sure," said Hal as Charlotte left.

Her mother came. "Would you like a side order?" she gave him the menu for that.

"A bottle of coke would be nice," he said, looking at the menu and handing it to her.

"Alright, I'll get that for you," she said as she walked away. Coming with Ollie and Roy's order was Charlotte who was seemingly late with their food. Hal in the other hand received his bottle of coke and was taking sips every now and then, waiting on his order.

"Hello, I'm so sorry I am late," she said.

"Oh, don't be," said Ollie as Roy nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah, things happen," he said as she smiled.

"I hope you gentlemen enjoy your food," she said.

"Thank you," said Ollie.

"Thank you," said Roy, taking a bite of their food.

Charlotte made a dash to the back to get Hal's order, "You're welcome and please come back again real soon," she told the two. From the kitchen, Charlotte came holding a tray that carried a plastic cup of strawberry milkshake and a plate of brownies. Hal saw her coming. He tried to calm himself down due to the misunderstanding before, he accidentally pushed his coke and it spilled on the floor. "Alright, I got you your order. I'm sorry for the wait," she said, placing his food down. Hal wanted to tell her about his spill. "Oh, it looks like your milkshake wasn't filled up all the way. I'll go and refill it—ahhh!' she screamed, slipping on the spilled drink which resulted to a flying strawberry milkshake heading to Ollie and the rest on Hal and some flying on Charlotte and since Roy was in between he got sprayed as well which fell like raindrops.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said Hal, bending over to grab her hand only it slipped out.

"Please, don't touch me!" she said as she stood up. "I'm sorry, sir, and you too, sir." She looked at Ollie, Roy and Hal. "The restrooms are that way," she said, wiping her mouth and pointing to the back as Charlotte's father and mother came, speed walking.

"Darlin', what happened?" he asked. They had come from the back of the house also known as the kitchen in a restaurant or other public food places.

"It's nothing, Daddy, I'm fine. Just we should help these men to clean up," she said as Hal walked up to Charlotte.

"It's my fault that your daughter spilled," he said.

"What'd you do?" asked her father.

"Daddy, he accidentally spilled coke on the floor. I realized it only now," she explained as he looked at his daughter then at Hal. "All of you, don't worry, we'll make remake your orders." she turned to her mother. "Mama, do we have enough?"

"Yeah, we have enough ingredients. Barry, darlin', apologize to the customers. You're being ridiculous," she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry all of you," he said. "Please, accept my humblest apologizes for the way I acted just now and have these foods for free." he looked at the three.

"Well, you got yourself another customer 'cause I'm ordering another batch of pancakes," Ollie said, gesturing the 'I won three-hundred dollars gesture' while Roy shook his head.

"Come on we should go," he told Ollie.

"Not yet. I got to pay these wonderful people," said Ollie.

"Enough! You got already too big of a sweet-tooth," explained Roy as they headed to the restrooms.

Hal scratched his head. "Look, I am really—"

"It's okay," said Charlotte as she squeezed her hair which was now opened over a trash can. "You should clean yourself," she said, "And your ring."

Hal remembered and went to go get it. "Thanks," he said. "Also, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but after you clean yourself," she said. "I got to clean the booths," she told him, getting a mop and taking off her shoes.

"Okay," said Hal as he placed the jewel box in his jacket pocket and left. In the men's restroom, Hal rinsed his shirt and his face, he was thinking how to tell about this to the young lady he just met. "Okay, so I wonder how I should tell her. Oh, I got it! Maybe I should let the ring fly up to her? Nah, that'll just freak her out like with the milkshake fiasco," he said to himself. "I know!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte was sitting in one of the booths. She had changed her clothes into regular clothes. She wore a plaid, baby pink top with rolled up sleeves, a pair of jeans with cowboy boots and a short, cut sleeve jean jacket with a butterfly and flowers imprinted on the back. Her hair was tied to the side and she had a hot pink digital watch on. She had her legs crossed and her chin rested on her hand. She looked at the window and turned to see Ollie and Roy leave.<p>

Hal approached her. "Wow, that was fas,t" he said as she turned to look at him. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look like a customer," said Hal as he sat down. He looked at her. "So why so quiet now?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind," she said. "So who are you? And what's with the ring?" Barry, Charlotte's father, watched from the cashier along with his wife.

"Name's Hal Jordon," Hal said, showing his hand.

"Charlotte Kaden," she replied not taking his hand.

"Okay," he said as he retracted his hand.

"I have this really bad paper cut," she said, moving her hand away from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Hal.

"No, it's fine," said Charlotte.

"Can I look at it?" he said, showing his hand again.

"Are you a doctor?" said Charlotte, "Because you don't look like one." as she leaned closer to the table only not giving her hand to him.

"No, I'm a test pilot really," he answered with a little laugh as Charlotte nodded in acknowledgement.

"For what kind of planes?"

"Air force jets," he answered.

"Must be fast and pretty high," she said.

"It is," he said as he then took out the jewel box from his jacket pocket. Charlotte moved back.

"Please, tell me this…" she said as Hal shook his head.

"No, it's not," he replied as he opened the jewel box. Hal showed his hand. "May I?" Charlotte showed her hand and Hal placed it on her finger.

"It's pretty," said Charlotte.

"It's a green lantern ring," he whispered to her as Charlotte then had a flashback, remembering his voice, the name green lantern, and the glowing sigma on the ring as she gasped.

"Wait, are the man from a year ago when I was at Coast City for my school trip?" she asked.

"School trip? Exactly how old are you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Twenty-four," she answered. "And you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Thirty-one," he replied.

Charlotte looked surprised. "You look twenty-six."

Hal smiled. "Thank you."

"Creepy, it only works on women," she said to herself. "So, sir, are you…?" Hal Jordon nodded. "What are you doing here so far? And what do you what from me?"

"I can explain everything, but only away from other eyes," he said as Charlotte looked at him in a distrustful manner then at her parents.

"Hmm…..you're the Green Lantern as in… from the Justice League?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm also from the Green Lantern Corps." he smiled. "That's where all the Green Lanterns are from," he added.

"Okay…well, I'll go with you, but only if you go to a place under my terms," she said.

"Fair enough, where would you like to go?" he asked as Charlotte looked at Hal.

"I want to go to the County Fair. I know it still has a lot of people so you're going to have to whisper to me," she said. "Though to me, it's a lose-lose situation. I either go with you alone or have you whispering to me, it's… y'know, discomforting to me," she said, looking a little more distrustful.

"Alright, I agree with you," said Hal. "Keep the ring," he said after she took it off when they were discussing where to be at. "It's yours" he pushed the ring toward her. Charlotte got up from the booth and so did Hal who took the empty jewel box with him. "So are we walking or driving?" he asked.

"We are riding in my parents' car," she laughed. "It takes a lot to earn my trust." she walked over to her parents. "Mama and Daddy, I want you to meet Hal Jordon," she introduced Hal to her parents, Barry and his wife.

"Good afternoon," Hal said, shaking Barry and his wife's hands. "Your daughter has been nice," said Hal as Barry looked distrustful.

"It's nice meeting you, boy, but who are you? And why are you talking to my daughter?" he asked as Charlotte looked surprised.

"Daddy!" she said along with his wife.

"Barry!"

"I'm not a little kid any more, Daddy, he is a friend," she said. "In progress of getting to know him better," her mother nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry it's just we need to talk," her father said in defense.

"I know, Daddy, we will. Can it be after I show Hal the County Fair?" she asked in a pleading manner.

"Barry, Charlotte needs her space she's twenty years old and—" said his wife.

"And what darlin'?" he asked. "What about her age? She's still going to be my little girl, Heather," he whispered along with their whole conversion.

"I know, but she needs to lead her own life. Barry, you are making it difficult for her and yourself," she whispered back.

Hal and Charlotte looked clueless of what the Kaden pair was talking about until Charlotte gave a look of embarrassment and Hal cleared his throat. The parents stopped and turned around to face the two young people. Hal placed his hand in his pocket, the same pocket he used to carry the jewel box.

"Sure, honey, you can take him to the County Fair. You'll just have to take us to drive you there," laughed the mother. She whispered to her daughter, "The only way to make your father happy."

"Okay, then it's all settled," said Charlotte.

* * *

><p>I hope chapter 1 pt 2 is interesting. I hope you like it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: First Sign of Trouble pt 1

Chapter 2

The First Sign of Trouble pt 1

In the car, they drove to the County Fair. Barry was driving, Hal sat next to him with the ladies sitting in the back. "So, Hal, where are you from?" asked Barry.

"Coast City, sir, in California," answered Hal as Barry looked disinterested.

"So you a city boy?" he said. "Interesting… what do you do for a living?"

"Fly planes," said Hal as Hal looked at Barry. He could sense that Barry Kaden didn't like him. G_reat, what am I suppose to do? It seems like Mr. Kaden does not like me,_ Hal thought. _Time to shift it to 'let's talk about dad and his daughter' mode_, he thought to himself. "So, Mr. Kaden, I see that you own the bakery and named it after you and your family. That's cool," said Hal.

"Yeah, I got it for my wife after we got married. She's a fabulous cook and a wonderful pastry chef. A trait that my daughter shares as well… I on the other hand is more of a pastry, business guy."

"So you bake cakes?" asked Hal.

"Yeah, though I am more in charge of the bakery itself."

Hal looked at him then looked at Charlotte. "Well, that sounds interesting."

"You cook or bake cakes?"

"No, well…I can cook. I just have zero knowledge in bakery stuff."

Barry looked at him, "Really? Well, if you are saying that you can cook, it better not be just microwaving them TV dinners." as Hal got embarrassed.

"Okay, Mr. Kaden, you got me I do that."

"Then you're not really a cook," he said as Charlotte leaned forward, but her mother leaned her away.

"Let's let them talk," she said. They arrived at the County Fair. Barry pulled up and parked the car in the parking lot.

"So, Hal, how did you know my daughter?"

Hal looked at him weird "I don't get what you're asking."

"I mean how did you meet her? I assume you know her long?"

Hal shook his head. "I just met your daughter" said he honestly as Barry looked at Hal then at his daughter and wife.

"Really?" he said, getting out of the car. Charlotte and her mother stood away from the car.

"Charlotte, can I ask you something, honey?" her mother asked.

"Sure, Mama, what is it?" she said.

"Who is the young man?" asked her mother.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlotte, looking at her mother.

"Well, you don't normally want to go to the County Fair with a man. Actually, you never do! You go when it's just us three going or because you're having a bad day and you need some cheering up," said Heather.

Charlotte smiled. "Mama, where you getting at?"

"Well, this sounds like your father, but have you been dating behind our backs?" she asked.

"What? Mama! You know me," Charlotte said as her mother smiled.

"I know, darlin', just wanted to ask you so I can tell your father that, sheesh, he's being pessimist. He keeps doing that and well… you won't see any grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? Mama, for that to happen I need…to adopt!" said Charlotte.

Her mother held her hand. "That's only when you have a good heart to adopt, not that I am saying you don't have one, dear, but that's an extreme cases. If there were to be any grandchildren, it should be through marriage," she said, tapping on her daughter's nose. "But I got to say Mr. Jordon is quite a catch."

Charlotte gave the 'Mama, what in the world?' look. "I just met him," she said as her mother laughed.

"Is he going to stay?" she asked as Charlotte smiled.

"I don't know, but I don't want him to stay. I just met him…" she tried to explain as her mother completes her explanation and tweeted it a later.

"And I just want to be friends…for the rest of my life. Honey, you can't keep saying that to every guy," said her mother.

"Okay, you got a point, Mama, but it really makes me mad when people always seem to assume things that can be not true." they stopped walking.

"Like what, honey?" her mother faced her.

"Why do I have to necessarily be in love with a guy when we're just friends and it's the same thing for a guy? I mean Hal is probably getting an earful from Daddy."

"Oh, well, I don't know, hun, it's probably 'cause your father is thinking you only have girl friends. I mean you are a young adult, old enough to get married and move out of state…" said her mother, getting all teary eyed as Charlotte looked surprised.

"Mama, you crying?"

Her mom wiped her eyes. "Well, yeah, I mean you're our only child. Oh, look, I being selfish," she said as Charlotte smiled.

"I ain't going no where. I'm staying with you and Daddy," as Mr. Kaden called to them.

"Young ladies! You walk too fast," he said, walking with Hal over to them.

"Well, sorry, Barry, but we just were having a girl talk. Men ain't included," she teased.

"Really?" Barry looked at her. "So you don't want us men to dance with you and the lovely gal at the County Fair dance?" he said, giving his wife a rose.

"You are so silly. Barry, but you know my weakness. Dancing with you is one of my favorite things to do," she smiled, accepting the rose as Charlotte got surprised and Hal.

"Mama, what happened to 'only child?'" she asked as her mother smiled.

"I trust you can take care of yourself so have fun, Charlotte. You too, Mr. Jordon," Barry walked with his wife toward the dance.

"Daddy gets starry-eyed then there's the famous County Fair Rose Dance, it's one of the things they did before they married and after and apparently while," said Charlotte. "I apologize for my father. He's over-protective because I'm there only daughter and child," she said then she shook her head. "Okay, enough of me. I want to know more of you and this green lantern business."

"Okay, well, here it goes." Charlotte looked at Hal's hands.

"Do you have your ring?"

Hal looked down. "Yes, it's in my pocket."

"Oh, okay, so why did this ring choose me?"

"The guardians chose you, but through the ring. It glows when it senses the suitable candidates."

"Hmm…okay, so why me? Please, don't tell me it's because of that rescue. I was just being a good citizen."

Hal said, "Yes…in a way." They began walking, "The ring picked up the traits that you already have. It only truly should have, you did rescue me." they stopped walking. "I thank you for the rescue."

Charlotte nodded. "It's okay. It's what good people do," Charlotte looked at Hal. "You look kind of different without the mask."

"Good different or bad?"

"I'm thinking, okay?" Charlotte looked around. "If I may ask, what happens now? I mean you gave me the ring."

Hal nodded, "Correct, I'm going to have to train you."

"Train me? What? To do those shapes?" she asked.

"Yup…but those are called constructs."

Charlotte looked at him. "Oh, okay, it's because you build—"

"Yes, from your mind and heart," said Hal.

"Can you show me?"

"After I get you suited up," he replied.

"I know of this because I read Daily Planet's news. They got some good coverage on Superman," said Charlotte.

Hal looked at her. "You still read newspapers?"

She laughed, "Sometimes," she then covered her mouth.

Hal turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I should be more professional."

Hal smiled. "Being yourself is all that matters."

Charlotte nodded. The ring began to glow which was in her pocket. "Why is it glowing?" she asked as Hal quickly put his ring on.

"Looks like trouble."

Charlotte looked around. "Trouble, where?"

"Don't know, suit up!" he said. His regular clothes turned into his green lantern outfit.

"Suit up? How?" she asked.

"Place the ring on your finger," he said, looking at her as she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I forgot," she said, taking out her ring.

"Looks like it's your first mission," said Hal as he started flying.

Charlotte turned around in a female version of the outfit with long, white boots and a skirt. Her smile dropped. "Flying?" she said as Hal looked puzzled.

"What? It comes with the job."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm going to stick to the ground," she said as they heard people screaming.

"No time for that Rookie," said Hal as he flew toward the people. Charlotte looked confused and she heard a scream.

* * *

><p>Some actions coming up<p> 


	5. Chapter 2: First Sign of Trouble pt 2

Chapter 2:

The First Sign of Trouble pt 2

"Clark!" said an elderly lady. Charlotte turned, ran toward the scream, and stopped where she saw a man lying on the ground with the elderly lady trying to get him up. Clark pushed, with his hand, away his mother.

"Ma, go" he said as he tried to stand then a wacko called Captain Cold started laughing as he froze Clark with his new and improved ice gun that had kryptonite in it.

"Ha, ha! Alright, granny, it's your turn," he said, pointing to her as Charlotte came and gasped.

"Hey, leave them alone!" she shouted.

"Huh?" he said, turning to Charlotte, "A green lantern?" he said looking confused. "What happened to Hal Jordon?" he asked as Clark turned to see Charlotte.

"Ugh, what?" he said as he struggled to move.

"He's taking care of your friend," she said. "So you'll have to fight me instead."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Captain Cold showed his freeze gun. Charlotte then dodged

"Ma'am, you should get somewhere safe," said Charlotte as she stood at a safe place.

Captain Cold smirked. "What's this? You aren't flying."

"Yeah, so?"

"Green lantern, fly" he stated.

"Well, this green lantern can still take you down even though this one can't fly!" she said as she ran toward Captain Cold who tried to blast her. She bent down and elbowed him in the stomach. He slid back, blasting a tent which almost hit Martha Kent. Charlotte turned, shocked, and ran toward Martha and grabbed her, sliding passed the falling tent.

"Ma'am?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm alright, dear, is my son?"

"He's going to be fine. I'll rescue him," said Charlotte, standing up and helping Martha up.

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," said Charlotte, smiling as Martha Kent left to someplace safe. Charlotte looked at her ring. _Hal said, 'From you heart and mind', huh?_ She thought. _Maybe I could_…

Captain Cold came up to her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir," she said in a sarcastic tone then lifted her hand up to her face, showing her ring backwards. She closed her eye.s Charlotte began to imagine, she thought of a bow and arrow. Captain Cold stared at her intently. Clark looked up in disbelief when a glowing bow and arrow came. Charlotte opened her eyes. "Alright, I constructed," she said with relief. Her face became serious. Grabbing the bow and stationing herself as Captain Cold got up. Charlotte released the arrow which then struck down Captain Cold on his bicep, making him drop his ice gun.

"Blast it!" he said, running off. Charlotte gave a happy grin and ran to Clark, using her ring to laser though the ice.

Clark got up. "Thank you," he said as Charlotte nodded.

"Just doing a civic duty."

Clark smirked, "Don't you have to go help on the other side?" as Charlotte face palmed herself.

"Oh, right, you gonna be okay?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Clark said in an 'I am so sure' way.

"Okay, then see ya," she ran off as Clark then took off his glasses.

* * *

><p>Running to where Hal was, Charlotte stopped, looking shocked at the situation. It was Hal, he was apprehended. Charlotte then looked around to find the culprit. She walked cautiously closer to Hal in a ready to fight position. She then turned and ran to Hal who looked beat.<p>

"Hal, psst, you alright?" she whispered as he lifted his head.

"I'm fine, but I think you should get out of here," he told her as she shook her head.

"I can't do that."

Hal shook his head. "You took care of the other villain?" he asked.

"Yeah, on my own," she said in an 'I am so happy at myself moment'. "Now, I'm going to get you out of there," she said. "Hold still," she bent down as Hal shook his head again.

"Charlotte, listen to me!" he shouted as she got shocked.

"Your parents have been… and they want—ahh!" screamed Hal as Charlotte stopped ripping the vine. "No, it's fine. It wasn't….your fault—ahh!" Charlotte looked at Hal, who passed out, and then around him.

"It seems to be the vine, but there's an electric pulse?" she heard a sinister laughter behind her, turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Very good, I didn't think a pumpkin like you could figure it out," Charlotte looked around and saw Poison Ivy.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what did you do with Hal?"

Poison Ivy looked amused by Charlotte's questions. She walked closer. Charlotte could sense this plant like woman was a woman who speaks with men. "Poison Ivy," she said seductively. The tone made the back of Charlotte's hairs stand up.

"Okay," she said. "That only answers one question."

Poison Ivy smiled then walked closer. "It's a shame I got to be stuck with taking you in," she said annoyed. Charlotte raised an eyebrow then Poison Ivy smiled and walked over to Hal. "He was fun to play with, but, well, my babies just loved him more than me and can't let him go."

Charlotte looked visibly upset. "That doesn't answer anything," she said irritably as Poison Ivy was stroking Hal's face.

Poison Ivy stopped. "Why, he is getting shocked by my babies' electric pollen," she said as Charlotte walked up to her.

"Well, I'm going to have to stop you then."

Poison Ivy smiled, "Really? And how are you going to that?" she asked, leveling her eyes to meet Charlotte's.

"The same way I defeated your ice friend," she said firmly as she showed her ring and used it to cut through the vine. Poison Ivy screamed then she made a vine wrap around Charlotte's leg and hand. "What?" Charlotte said. The grip of the vine tightened, "Ahh!'

Poison Ivy came up to her. "Don't you ever mess with my babies!" said Poison Ivy. She slapped Charlotte then Poison Ivy looked down at Charlotte's hand. "Pretty engagement ring," she said, slipping the ring off Charlotte's finger.

Charlotte's clothes turned back to regular. "It's not a—" said Charlotte as Poison Ivy placed her finger on Charlottes lips.

"A lantern's ring, is it? Oh, what a useless toy. Though, the green is pretty like my babies," she said, hugging her vine as Charlotte moved her head away from Poison Ivy's finger.

"Well, you aren't getting away with this!" Charlotte said.

"Please, I got—" said Poison Ivy when suddenly Superman came, flying down with him blowing Poison Ivy away. He landed where she stood.

"Superman?" said Charlotte. "What are you doing away from Metropolis?" she asked as he used his heat vision to burn through the vines which released Charlotte.

"I thought I could sightsee in Armadillo City before going home," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah, thanks," she said. "Oh, but Green Lantern," she pointed at Hal.

"I got it covered," he said, zooming over to Hal and burning through the vine with his heat vision. Hal then fell to the ground with Charlotte catching him.

"Hal?" she asked as he woke up.

"Huh? Charlotte?" he said.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe," she said, smiling as he shook his head he then looked in front of him and saw Superman.

Superman then knelt down to Hal, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Hal as he then looked back at Charlotte. "Charlotte! You aren't supposed to be here," said Hal as Charlotte looked confused. Hal looked at her hand after realizing she was in her regular clothes. "What happened to your ring?"

"Poison Ivy took it," she replied as Hal face palmed himself.

"Superman, I need you to take Charlotte away from here," said Hal.

"Wait, why?" she asked as Hal placed his hand on her shoulders.

"You don't have your ring and therefore you are a liability plus Poison Ivy wants you and her little bad guy group does too," explained Hal as Charlotte pushed his hands away from her.

"With all due respect, Hal! I do not need protection," she said as Hal looked at her sternly.

"Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet," said Hal. "Superman."

Superman grabbed her arm. "Come on, now, Miss."

Charlotte moved her arm away from Superman. "Couldn't you just both talk instead of touching me?" she said. She then sighed. "Where are my parents, Hal?"

Hal looked at her with a heartfelt look when all of the sudden, Poison Ivy came with some very huge, raging plants. "Superman, go!" said Hal. "I'll call the Justice League for back up," he shouted as Superman nodded, flying off with Charlotte.

* * *

><p>I hope my action parts aren't cheesy. I really suck at action sequences.<p> 


	6. Chapter 3 Intro to the Justice League

Chapter 3

Introduction to the Justice League

Charlotte eyes widened when Superman lifted her from the ground. "No! please put me down!" she screamed. Superman, who was holding her, looked at her as Charlotte closed her eyes. "I hate height!" she said in a frantic voice, "And I dislike flying," she explained, trying to cover her mouth.

Superman then place her on he ground where she stood near a tent, panting. She tried to calm herself down. "You're afraid of heights?" he asked, walking toward her he then looked concerned. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine" she said. "Thank you for your concern." she gestured him away from her. Dhe was slightly bent over, holding her legs as if she was ready to barf.

Superman looked around then sighed. "I'll call for back-up," he said, pressing his earpiece.

Charlotte walked over to Superman/ "Superman, I think you should go and help Hal," she said.

Superman showed his hand. "Hold on, hey, Flash. Yeah, I need you here, fast. I got a Green Lantern, and she needs to be taken somewhere safe, okay, I got it," he then released his earpiece. "The Flash and Kid Flash are on their way to meet you."

"And you?" she asked.

"I'm going to help Hal" said Superman, flying away/

Charlotte sighed. "How long am I supposed to wait for the two?" she asked herself when a blur stopped next to her. She then turned around.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am," smiled the Flash as he then walked up to her. "The name is Flash and this here's—where did Kid Flash went off to?" he questioned himself as Charlotte then looked at him.

"You got an accent like me!" she said, smilingly happily as the Flash scratched the back of his head then smiled.

"Yep! You the new Green Lantern?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said as another blur came, but Barry grabbed it. It was Kid Flash.

"Hey!" he said.

"Where you been?"

"Out patrolling ice cream," he answered as Kid Flash looked up at Charlotte. "You are the new GL?"

"Something like that," answered Charlotte.

"You are beautiful," he smiled.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Thank you," she said hesitantly as Barry shook his head.

"Well, ma'am, we got to take you far from here as possible," he said as he grabbed her in a bridal manner.

"Hey, wait!" she said.

"I do apologize, but we're in a hurry," he then ran, having Kid Flash behind.

* * *

><p>Hal was getting ready to blast Poison Ivy with his ring. He was already beat from the last battle and was more exhausted after the shocks from her plants. "All right, Poison Ivy, come out!" he said. He heard her laughter, turning to where he thought it came from.<p>

"Oh, but this is so much fun! It's so much more thrilling," she said seductively.

"I'm sure," he said. He muttered to himself, suddenly, Poison Ivy came in front of Hal so close.

"Batman always did have very handsome friends," she said. Hal backed away from her. "So what are you going to do, Green Lantern?" she said. Hal looked beside him and saw her vines had got him surrounded. He then saw Green Arrow and Speedy behind her on a stack of wooden boxes. "I mean you wouldn't hurt little old me would you?"

Hal then smiled and looked at her. "Not you, Poison Ivy, but your vines!" said Hal as he then turned around and laser through the vines, causing Poison Ivy to scream. Far away, Speedy and Green Arrow saw this opportunity to go in and help out Hal. Green Arrow shot an arrow that dispersed smoke screen while the second arrow was from Speedy netted Poison Ivy. Running, they both came to Hal who was coughing due to the smoke. "Thanks," said Hal, swatting the smoke away.

Green Arrow and Speedy picked up the now weakened Poison Ivy. Green Arrow spotted the ring on Poison Ivy's hand and took it off. Superman finally arrived, using his X-ray vision. He saw his friends not to mention he heard them and blew away the smoke screen. He joined the three.

"You alright, Hal?" asked Green Arrow as Hal nodded.

"Yeah, good as new!" he said jokingly.


	7. Chapter 4 Batman's Briefing

Chapter 4

Batman's Briefing

Arriving at Justice League's HQ which was a different one from the watch tower, the Flash and his sidekick finally stopped running with Charlotte left surprised at the destination. "Where are we?" she asked as Kid Flash zoomed next to her.

"Justice League headquarters, baby!" he said. "Where the coolest superheroes hang out." Kid Flash had an excited smiled.

Charlotte looked at him with questioning look then Flash put Charlotte down. "Not exactly, Kid Flash, it is also where we superheroes get our briefing," he said as he smiled and he rubbed Kid Flash's hair. "Sorry, the kid is new. He's been here for three years," said Flash.

Charlotte nodded "so I'm here. Now what? If you don't mind me asking?' she asked, facing the two.

Flash smiled. "We go in and discuss how we deal with your situation, ma'am," said Flash. Flash got in front and was scanned also Kid Flash. Charlotte kind of went behind Flash as he turned to her. "Don't you worry the computer knows you're a friend."

She then moved away and walked next to them then turned to them. "Did Hal tell you that I am his friend?" she asked as Flash nodded.

"Yeah, something like that," Flash assured her. Kid Flash and Flash began walking in with Charlotte behind them. They then looked at Charlotte who seemed to lag a little behind. "What's the matter?" asked Flash.

"Nothing… okay, there's something. It's about Hal, he said something about my parents," she said down-heartedly. She then looked at the two. "I also feel silly, I ain't in my costume. Guess you know how I look and all," she said in embarrassed, keeping her self a bit apart.

Kid Flash ran next to her. "You don't look bad," he said.

Charlotte then laughed. "Okay, you got me laughing kid," she said. "Why you playing flirt? I dislike them. You're too young to be flirting with girls my age," she told him.

"Oh, I'll grow!" he teased.

"Don't matter; I still think you are a kid. You could be my son or brother?" she added, "Defiantly my little nephew and I already have a newphew and niece." as Kid Flash looked at her then frowned.

"Okay, you win!" he said. "Will you adopt me?" he joked, showing a goofy grin. Charlotte looked at him and saw that he was just trying to cheer her up so she laughed.

Flash turned to see the two and smiled at Kid Flash's antics and friendly banter. "Okay, that's enough," said Flash. "Miss, mind you telling us your name, we told you ours. Though I think we are required to?" he said smiling in a teasing way as Charlotte then smiled and nodded.

"My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Kaden,"

Flash then nodded. "Okay then Miss Charlotte, Batman and the other League members would like to have word with you," explained Flash.

"The Batman? I've read him on the newspapers too though he isn't shown as much on the Daily Planet news," said Charlotte. They stopped to a door and went in. Inside, Batman was on the computer, searching up something on the recent battles when the Flash cleared his throat.

Batman got a little surprised then got up and turned around. "Flash, I didn't hear you come in," said Batman as Flash smiled.

"What's the matter now Batman, you losing your touch?"

"No, I was too deep in researching," answered Batman as he then walked toward them. "You're the ne Green Lantern?" asked Batman, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I guess you could say that," she said. Charlotte looked a bit annoyed by his surprised face. _I hope he isn't surprised that a girl is a Green Lantern_, she thought to herself. She then let down a heavy sigh. "But, right now I'm just Charlotte Kaden."

Batman looked at Charlotte. "I see," he said.

"Poison Ivy took the ring from me," Charlotte explained.

Batman then went back to his computer. "The others already apprehended Poison Ivy. They might have the ring back," said Batman, typing something on the computer.

"Sir," said Charlotte. "What about my dilemma?" she felt sad, "What about my parents?" she asked.

Batman stopped typing. He then turned to her, "We are working on that. Your parents, as we think, were kidnapped and we think they were some reasons behind it," said Batman as he got up again. "But we need more data to find out."

Charlotte got surprised. "You're not going to just wait until the bad guys make another move?" she asked in frustration.

"No, we are going to look more into it, question Poion Ivy," said Batman. Flash and Kid Flash looked at Charlotte who seemed in despair.

"Okay, then what's the plan?" she asked as Batman pressed a button which then showed a map of the cities.

"This is the plan," he said. "You are to be relocated."

"Excuse me?" she said. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"You are in danger for two reasons: you are related to the Kadens so the bad guys might want you and you're identity as a Green Lantern was revealed with the encounter of Poison Ivy so she and her allies can come after you," explained Batman. "You are going to be stationed to a city with a superhero already there. According to my sources, you were registered to go to a college to finish your degree in computer science. But you haven't gone there, why?" asked Batman.

"Been busy with my job being a waitress" she smiled kindly.

"What of my registration?"

"You're going to need to go back there," said Batman. "It will provide the prefect cover. Also, I tracked where the best school is, looks like California has good computer science schools," said Batman.

As Charlotte looked at California, "Why else am I going there?" Charlotte asked, looking doubtful at Batman.

"Hal Jordon is stationed there. He \ is a Green Lantern and you need your green lantern training," explained Batman as Charlotte looked at him.

"Go to the big city? I don't know. I'm probably not going to fit in well," she said.

"It's not about that. You need to be ready, Charlotte, ready to fight. It's apart of your job as a green lantern," said Batman as he then walked away. "It's also about you rescuing your parents," Flash and Kid Flash looked surprised then Flash smiled.

"Hey, how about we take you to get something to eat?" she then looked up to him.

"Thank you, but I ain't hungry," she said, walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kid Flash.

"No where, I'm waiting for Hal."

Kid Flash smiled. "Uncle Hal?" as Charlotte nodded. She turned sad.

"Now, now, don't have a long face. I am telling you a good snack makes the sadness goes away," said Flash. "Come on," he said as they headed to the kitchen where Black Canary was in the kitchen cooking.

Standing over the stove and looking at a cookbook was Black Canary who was humming a tune of such from Mary Poppins. Flash, Kid Flash, and Charlotte walked in, surprising the unsuspecting cook.

"Careful now they could been a rattlesnake in front ya," teased Flash. Black Canary who was shocked for awhile smiled at his teasing.

"Well, I guess I'll just call in the Hawks to deal with it," she teased, placing the spatula down and spotting Charlotte. "And you are?" she asked.

"Charlotte Kaden," she said. "The new Green Lantern."

Black Canary walked up to a towel and wiped her hands on it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Black Canary, but my real name is Dinah," showing her hand, Charlotte smiled and grabbed it but it was a little bit slippery. "I apologize. I was making some crepes." she smiled in embarrassment.

Charlotte lit up. "Crepes? You know how to make some?" she asked.

"Yeah, I make them for breakfast," she said happily.

"I know how to make some too," said Charlotte.

"Really? I get the impression you love to cook," said Dinah.

"I do, but it's mostly desserts that I love to bake," she answered.

Black Canary smiled noting the light accent Charlotte had. "Where are you from?" asked Black Canary.

"Armadillo City in Texas," answered Charlotte. Flash and Kid Flash looked at each other and just shrugged.

"I see you and the new girl will get along fine," said Flash. "Kid Flash and I will go and see if the others need assistance." Flash explained, dashing out of the kitchen along with Kid Flash.

"See ya," said Kid Flash.

Black Canary shook her head then looked back at Charlotte. "So are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, thank you, I'm good," she said.

"Okay, well, if there's anything you need just get it. Feel free to act like this is your home," Black Canary told Charlotte.

"Thank you," said Charlotte.

"Sorry, I need to make sure the pastry cream's milk isn't scalding," said Black Canary, rushing to the stove.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm good," said Black Canary.

"Alright," said Charlotte as Charlotte sat down on a stool.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update. Enjoy, please read and review and no flames.<p> 


	8. Chapter 5 Antics

Chapter 5

Antics

Upon apprehending Poison Ivy who was being escorted by Superman and the newly arrived Flash to the prison she belonged in. Speedy was left with Kid Flash while Green Arrow went to give something that belongs to Hal. "Hey, Hal, I think this belongs to you," said Green Arrow as he showed the ring to Hal then giving it to him when Hal opened his hand.

"Thanks, I need to give it back to Charlotte," said Hal.

Green Arrow looked at Hal, "Charlotte? That's her name, the new GL?" he asked.

Hal smiled. "Yeah," he said as he tossed the ring then grabbed it.

Green Arrow looked from side to side. "You seem close," he whispered.

Hal looked at Green Arrow with question and raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean, Green Arrow?" he asked. "And why are you whispering?" Hal looked back at Green Arrow as they walked.

"Don't know, I just thought you are closed to her since I saw you at the bakery talking with her," said Green Arrow.

"Wait that was you?" asked Hal. "The one eating the sweets like they were chips?" Green Arrow looked at Hal with embarrassment.

"Yeah, wait… you couldn't recognize me?"

"Secret identity, remember?" answered Hal.

Green Arrow laughed. "Oh right, right, sorry. Hey, what were you talking about with Charlotte?" asked Green Arrow. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Lantern stuff, that's all," said Hal.

"Ah, so that's why I saw a green familiar light," said Green Arrow, smiling.

"You saw that too, huh?" said Hal.

"Yeah," said Green Arrow. "So, how'd you meet?"

"I just met her today," said Hal.

Green Arrow stopped, "Just today?"

"Yeah," said Hal, stopping after Green Arrow. "What did you thought?"

"Well, I thought you knew each other and that your secret identities just met since the whole propose scene was going on," said Green Arrow.

Hal got shocked. "I didn't propose to her!"

"It looked like to me," said Green Arrow as Hal sighed.

"Okay, enough. Ready to head back to HQ?" he asked.

"Sure," said Green Arrow behind them was Speedy and Kid Flash who were having their own conversation.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the HQ, the kids went to help with Robin and Metallica in chores while Green Arrow walked in the kitchen over to Black Canary.<p>

"What's cha doing there, Black Canary?" he asked. She lifted the pan and flipped the crepes over on a plate that was clean.

"Making crepes, do you want some?" she asked as she turned to Green Arrow.

"Oh, when it comes to sweets, and not to mention a sweet gal like you, I would be delighted to have some!" he said, taking a seat next to Charlotte. "Whoa!" said Green Arrow who startled the day-dreaming Charlotte. She then turned to him.

Black Canary faced him too. "What's wrong?" asked Black Canary as Green Arrow grabbed the stool he was sitting on and moved it side to side.

"It's the stool, seems like it has the wiggles!" he said embarrassingly as he scratched his head. Black Canary walked over to Green Arrow.

"The legs of the chair probably need to be re-screwed," she said as Green Arrow laughed.

"I knew that. I'll go and get a screw driver," he said as he went to go and get a screwdriver. He was back since the screwdriver was under the sink in a tool box, "Got it!" he said.

Black Canary smiled then cleared her throat. "Green Arrow, I think you are forgetting something to say," she said as she smiled.

"Whoa! Sorry, ma'am" he said in a surprised manner then showing his hand to Charlotte. "I was overwhelmed by the smell of crepes," he said, shaking his head, "Name's Green Arrow, how ya doing?"

"I'm okay. Do you know where is Mr. Jordon?" she asked as Green Arrow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Hal you mean. He's…right next to you," Green Arrow spoke. Charlotte turned to Hal Jordon who was still in his GL outfit.

He gave her a wave, "What's up, Charlotte?" he asked.

She looked a little sad and tired. "Did you defeat Poison Ivy?" she asked.

Hal smiled. "Uh…yeah, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he said, walking up to her. "I got your green lantern ring back," he showed her the ring then he gave back to her. "Keep it safe," he said as Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"Yes, my GL friend, you seemingly did, but without the work of teamwork such as Speedy and mine, and Superman, you would be defeated yourself," Green Arrow said, wiping his nails on his shirt and then blowing on it

"Okay, you got a point," teased Hal as Charlotte looked at the ring.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you all of you," she looked at them all.

Batman came. "Green Lantern, we need to talk!" he said, looking at Hal.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, walking towards Batman.

"I need to brief you in on the plan," explained Batman. They both then walked to the briefing room where Charlotte was in earlier, leaving Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Charlotte in the kitchen.

Walking in the briefing room, Hal looked around, "So, Bats, what is the plan?" he asked.

"I told Charlotte that she will be staying in Coast City, California," said Batman.

Hal raised his eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, in Coast City? Why?"

"The enemy knows where she is. We need her to be supervised, also, aren't you on a mission too? To train the new Green Lantern?" he asked.

"Well, yes," said Hal.

"Then that's the plan," said Batman.

"Wait, like where is she going to live?" asked Hal. "Certainly not with me."

"No, she will be living two blocks away from you in a apartment paid by Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen," Batman explained.

"Okay, and what will she be doing there in her regular life?" Hal asked.

"Going back to college and getting her degree in computer science," explained Batman. "She needs a job, but Dinah's got that covered." They stopped. "That's all."

* * *

><p>Hal came back after getting the briefing of the plan. He walked back to the kitchen where Charlotte was helping Black Canary wash dishes while Green Arrow was eating delicious crepes on his now fixed stool. Hal looked at Green Arrow and then at the ladies, "Hello, Charlotte!" he said as Charlotte put down her wash cloth and turned around.<p>

"Hal, why do you do that?" she asked as Black Canary turned off the water and rinsed the plate she had in her hands.

Hal smiled. "Do what?" he asked as Charlotte looked at him. Hal looked at her and dropped his smile. "Oh, sneaking behind you? I apologize," he said. "Anyway, I think it's time for us to go."

"To our normal lives, I presume?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah," he said slowly, taking a step toward Green Arrow and his crepes. Green Arrow shot a look at Hal who was about to take a piece of the crepes.

"Well, I'm ready," she said. "Are you?" she asked as Hal swiped a piece from Green Arrow who was unsuccessfully trying to cover his crepes.

"Yeah," said Hal in a mouthful and licking his gloves. Charlotte was a little disgusted, but something caught her eye.

"Hal, you're still hurt!" she stated.

Hal looked around at his suit and saw that he was bleeding near his chest. "It's a scratch, I'll be fine," he said as Charlotte recomposed.

"Okay, so how are we going back to Coast City?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I was thinking we should fly over there," Charlotte looked freaked out.

"In what manner?"

"In a plane, why?" he asked, thinking her behavior was weird.

"Oh, couldn't we just drive there?" she asked so innocently. Green Arrow and Black Canary just stared at the two then Black Canary walked over to Charlotte.

"Well, I'm sure she probably has a good reason why she doesn't want to fly in a plane."

"Or anything related to flying!" added Charlotte.

"Or anything related to flying," repeated Black Canary to emphasize Charlotte's disagreement.

Hal walked over to Charlotte. "What's with you? You okay?" he asked, trying to look at her face.

"I just don't want to fly," she said, turning away from him.

"But it's faster and I am a pretty good pilot—"

"Don't say that!" she said. Hal and others got shocked. "I got issues with….it's so embarrassing," she said.

"Whoa, you scared of flying?"

"I am. Heights bother me as well," she added.

Hal looked at Green Arrow and Black Canary. Hal's smile turned to a sincere one. "It's fine we can drive," he said.

Charlotte was silent for a moment. "Okay…but you really need to fix that wound. I'm not having a guy bleed out on me," she teased.

Hal knew it was a joke and began to laugh along with the others. "Are you a doctor?" he asked, teasing, referring back to Charlotte's question to Hal when he asked her about her paper cut.

"No, but I know first-aid," she said.

In the living room, Hal was sitting on the couch and was in his regular clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans, black shoes, his shirt was off and Charlotte was at knee level getting a swab from the first-aid kit that Black Canary had used in the training lessons she gave to Robin and Metallica.

Charlotte then poured alcohol on the swab and began to wipe Hal's wound. Black Canary watched with Green Arrow beside her. "So, how do you know first-aid?" Hal asked.

"My daddy, he worked in a farm and grew up with eight siblings. They would always get hurt riding horses and stuff," Charlotte d answered.

Hal smiled. "You always call your dad, daddy?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why, is it weird?"

Hal shook his head. "Nah, just kind of…..cute," he said.

Charlotte was done cleaning his wound and went to get a bandage that wraps around Hal from the first-aid kit until a blur came out of nowhere and stopped. It was Kid Flash.

"Hello, sorry, I need a bandage really bad!" he stated in an emergency way.

Charlotte turned quickly and looked worried. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry, no time, I need a bandage," he said in a doctor way.

"This?" she asked, showing the wrap.

"No, this!" he said, reaching over her arm and getting a small regular band aid. He then turned, looking at Hal. "Uncle Hal, that's a nasty scratch," he said.

"Everything alright?" asked Hal.

Kid Flash shrugged. "It is now, Uncle Hal," he said confidently.

"Sure, you don't need help?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh, us kids can take care of it," he said, flashing out of the room. Green Arrow and Black Canary looked at each other.

* * *

><p>In the room where the kids were remodeling, Jet sat, looking concerned. She was holding Robin's hand while he lay on the floor.<p>

"Where's the doctor?" he asked.

"Oh, Kid Flash should be back," she said as Kid Flash came in, wearing a surgical mask.

"I'm here!" he said. "Let's look at the patient."

"Forget it, KF, how about stop looking at me and actually helping me!" said Robin in a sound of distress.

"Right," Kid Flash said, turning to the smaller version of a first-aid kit then turning with tweezers. "Hold still," said Kid Flash as he then leaned over to Robin's hand, trying to pull out what appeared to be a splinter.

Jet rolled her eyes as Robin got up and was shaking his hand. "Don't pull too hard, man, it hurts!" Kid Flash removed his surgical mask.

"Dude, I haven't even pulled on it."

"Yeah, well, the thought of it is strong enough," Robin said, looking away.

Speedy was sitting and watching TV. "You guys are acting like this is Grey's Anatomy," he said, watching what appears to be the news. Kaldur walked in seeing Robin biting his lip as Kid Flash tried to remove the splinter on his finger.

* * *

><p>There is a scene prior to the talk of Green Arrow and Hal with Speedy and Kid Flash, meeting my Young Justice OC, Jet Valentino. So please don't mind if you have to go back to this chapter 'cause I have to insert the paragraph. I just didn't want to lose my train of thought. I give thanks to my sister, Celestial Phantom for proofreading it for me. I know the chapter's name is lame…<p> 


	9. Chapter 6: Starting Point

Chapter 6

Starting Point

Charlotte closed the first-aid kit while Hal put on his shirt he then picked up his jacket and put it on. "I'm guessing you won't need to get your things at Armadillo City," said Hal.

"No, while you were talking to Batman, Black Canary explained to me that everything will be at my apartment. Everything that I need," she said as Hal fixed his sleeves.

"Well, you can always get your stuff later when your family is safe," he told her.

"Yeah, well, items like them get brought or remade, your parents don't," she said as Hal looked at her.

"You miss them?" he asked her.

"Well, of course I do! Who wouldn't?" she asked.

"Some people," said Hal plainly. "So, excited to go to Coast City?"

"I guess so," she said plainly.

"It's going to be a lot of fun," said Hal. Charlotte looked at Hal with question as he walked out the door. He then peered over the door. "You aren't coming? Geez, Charlotte, how am I going to teach you anything?" he said.

She then smiled. "You can teach me to be patient," she teased. Hal smiled back seeing Charlotte was opening up a bit.

* * *

><p>Inside the garage was a car that was a jeep, four doors with a metal roof on it. Hal and Charlotte walked around the car. "Okay, so I have the map to—"<p>

"Can I drive?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize, but I would very much like to drive," she said, looking at him as he looked it surprised.

"Sure," he said as he showed the keys to Charlotte. Charlotte was about to grab them, but Hal retracted it away. "You aren't a granny driver, are you?" he asked.

"No, sir, just a safe one," she said.

"Okay, I can live with that," he said, dropping the keys in her hand. Charlotte got in the car in the front seat. Hal looked at her. "You are going to love Coast City," he said as she placed the keys in the ignition and buckled her seatbelt.

"Why is that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"It has a beach," he said not knowing what to say next as he saw Charlotte looking at him with curiosity in a innocent way. "And it has good job opportunities there" he concluded as Charlotte nodded in slight agreement then turned the keys for the ignition to start up the car.

She looked at Hal. "Are you going to put on your seatbelt?" she asked the brown haired man.

"Yeah, of course," he quickly buckled up. She then placed her arm over his seat and began to back the jeep out of the garage while looking at the back. Hal glanced at her. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you refer to me as 'sir'?"

"It's just a thing I developed when I talk to people," she answered as she turned back to face the windshield. She shifted the reverse gearshift into drive.

"Oh okay, well, some people might think you're a little strange if you ask me," he said, smiling. "And besides you're so uptight. You need to relax. I can't train you if you are too uptight."

"Batman is uptight and he does fine," she said.

"Yeah, well…..I'll come back to that one," he said. "So did you meet the kids? You seem to know Kid Flash," he stated.

"Flash's sidekick? Yeah, he's alright, though, I think he should be at school," she added.

"He does go to school," said Hal.

Charlotte sighed. "Sorry, I meant he should only be focusing at school."

Hal saw Charlotte looked worried. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just worried about my parents. I got so much on my mind," she sighed.

"Its okay, the League is taking care of it," Hal told her. "We just need to focus on getting you stronger for that and for the Green Lantern Corps."

"Wait, what's with the GL Corps.?" she asked.

"Well, as a Green Lantern, you have a duty," said Hal. "I mean we aren't just getting you stronger for your parents."

"Right…listen, I'm not going to be a great GL," said Charlotte. "I can't fly."

"Then we will work on it," said Hal. "Together."

* * *

><p>It was originally supposed to be a Young Justice when I first posted, but I changed it to a Green Lantern story because it was more about Charlotte and Hal and not the kids, but you'll still see the kids. So I'll post a Young Justice story later.<p> 


	10. Chapter 7 New Home, New Faces

Chapter 7

New Home, New Faces

Arriving in Coast City which was afternoon, Charlotte was still driving and Hal held the map, he then looked up to see the beach from the highway they were on. "Okay, Charlotte, we are here!" he said, smiling, "Home, sweet, home."

Charlotte still kept her sight on the road. After passing an overhead highway road, she saw what he was talking about. "Oh, reminds me of Galveston, Texas," she said, exiting out of the highway and driving toward the city which led to a closer view of the beach. "So, Hal, where to next?"

"Well, I want you to meet some people first," he said, taking out his wallet.

"Okay, where is that?" she asked.

"At my job," he answered.

"Your job?"

"Yeah, I need them to know you so it won't look strange," said Hal.

"Excuse me? Hal, how would it look strange?"

Hal smiled. "Charlotte, in case of emergencies like you coming to my work and me having to come and get you," said Hal. "Look, I know it sounds babyish, but like it or not you and me are going to be close in terms of superheroes close," explained Hal. "Look, turn here," Hal pointed as Charlotte turned the jeep.

She then sighed. "So why you need people to know? It's not like I'm seeing you everyday," Charlotte went into the Aircraft Ferris where Hal worked and parked. She then turned off the car, taking the keys out of the ignition.

Hal turned to her and nodded. "We'll be seeing each other most of the time," said Hal hesitantly.

"What? Is being friends with a woman like me from the country side so bad?" she asked, turning to Hal.

"No, it's not like that. It's just kind of personal," said Hal. "I mean people would think you and I are…"

"Oh, then never mind," she said, realizing she would probably be put through the whole jumping to conclusion thing that her father did to Hal. Getting out of the car with Hal joining Charlotte as they walked up to the door, Hal then opened it, holding it up. Charlotte grabbed the door's handle and held it open as well.

"Ladies, first," he said.

"That's sweet, thank you," said Charlotte. "But, I insist you go first," she said as Hal looked surprised then smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

><p>Sitting over at the table apparently waiting for Hal was an Eskimo man who got up, seeing the sight of Hal. He walked over to him with Hal meeting him halfway and smiling. "Hal, there you are!" he said, waving.<p>

"Tom!" said Hal, giving him a hug. "What's up?"

"You are late," replied the young man.

"Where'd you go? You went and disappeared," he teased the test pilot. Charlotte stood ready to greet the friend of Hal.

"I was on a road trip to Texas," said Hal as Tom nodded. Hal moved out of the way and pointed to Charlotte. "Anyway, I'll tell you about that later. This here is Charlotte Kaden."

"Hi," said Charlotte, waving to Tom.

"Name's Tom Kalmaku," he said almost about to shake Charlotte's hand as Hal whispered to him.

"She really hates being…touched" as Charlotte grabbed Tom's hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet ya," Hal got shocked.

Tom laughed. "You have an interesting accent," said Tom.

"Thank you," said Charlotte. "I got it from my parents", she explained, letting go of Tom's hand as Tom looked at her hand.

"A ring?" he said as Charlotte shifted her gaze at her hand.

"Yeah, I have a ring," she said, creep out of his sudden scanning of her.

"Hal, that's a GL ring," said Tom.

"Yeah, I know I was going to tell you about it later," said Hal.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to know how you met," said Tom as Charlotte looked confused.

"Wait, Hal, he knows?"

"I told him way before," said Hal.

"I know, Miss Kaden, because Hal trusted me with his secret," said Tom. "Anyway, Hal, you have to test pilot a jet for Carol. So, you better go and say hi to let her know you are back."

Hal moved toward Tom. "Okay, I will Tom. You know where she is?" asked Hal.

"In her office," answered Tom.

"Alright thanks," said Hal as he signaled to Charlotte to follow him. "See ya later, Tom" he turned around and began to walk backwards as Tom waved.

"See ya, Hal!" said Tom as Charlotte caught up with Hal.

Hal looked at Charlotte. "I thought you were Aphephobia?" asked Hal.

"I am, but when meeting people outside of state or places I just shake their hands to let them know everything is cool," she explained.

"Mind you give me a hand shake?" he smiled.

"I know you now," she said, returning the smile as they went to Carol's office.

Standing near the office door, Hal swiped his hair as Charlotte leaned near the wall. "What's up with that" she asked, teasing as Hal turned around.

"What's what?"

"You trying to look good," answered Charlotte.

"She's my boss," said Hal.

"I don't recall men doing things to their bosses of whom are mostly men," said Charlotte.

"Look I think she's lovely and…" said Hal as the door opened, revealing a young woman with black hair standing in front of Hal, looking a bit mad.

"Hal! I had a feeling it was you at my door. Your voice was so loud I could hear it over in my conference call and…why are you not working?" she asked as Hal smiled.

"I was visiting a family friend," he answered.

"Oh," she said. "Did it go well?" she asked, looking at him.

"Wonderful," he said. Charlotte stood, sighing and shaking her head.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Charlotte Kaden. Hal Jordon's family friend," said Charlotte, shaking Carol's hand. Carol looked shocked, but smiled.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Carol Ferris."

"Pleasure meeting you, ma'am," said Charlotte.

"So what bring you here?" asked Carol as Hal moved out of the way to let the women talk.

"I'm from Texas where Hal was visiting us, my parents and me," Carol looked at Hal who stood there, thinking if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Hal's helping me to move here so I can finish my computer science studies at Coast City University."

Carol looked rather impressed with Hal. "I see well it's nice of him to be helping you."

"I know city life, well, this city life is hard," said Charlotte as Carol looked at Charlotte.

"Are you a farmer?"

"No just a small city girl. I work at my family bakery," said Charlotte as Carol nodded.

"Hmm… well, if you ever need help you can call me," said Carol. She gave Charlotte her business card.

"Thank you, ma'am, it was very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too," smiled Carol as Charlotte reached out to Carol.

"Ms. Ferris!" Charlotte suddenly spoke as Carol turned around to look at her. "I apologize for taking Hal's time from work," she said as Carol shook her head.

"It's okay, but I do expect him to be here tomorrow testing my jets," said Carol sternly, looking at Hal who tried not making any eye contact with his now angry boss.

"Will do," said Charlotte, looking at Hal.

After the introducing, Hal and Charlotte went back to the jeep. "I can't believe you got me a day off," said Hal surprised.

"Nah, it's no biggie," said Charlotte. "Anyway, I am exhausted. I think I'll go and check out my new home."

Hal looked at her. "It is getting late,' said Hal, looking at his watch and then at Charlotte who then turned on the jeep.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Charlotte.

Hal then smiled. "Yeah…"

"She is lovely," said Charlotte.

"Thanks," said Hal, placing his seatbelt on. "And thank you for the help back there." said

"It was no big deal," said Charlotte.


	11. Chapter 8 Interesting Conversations

Chapter 8

Interesting Conversations.

At Belle Reve Prison, the Flash and Superman were trying to interrogate Poison Ivy in a room that was dark with a lamp overhead, and a table with a chair for Poison Ivy to sit.

The Flash placed his hand on the table and leaned near her. "Ivy, we know you are up to no good again because you didn't do any good when you destroyed the Rose County Fair!" said Flash.

Poison Ivy sat there with a smile. "I did it for the plants," she said. "Those horrible farmers where clipping my little plants."

"Oh, nonsense, Poison Ivy, you should look at a bigger picture. Did it ever occur to you that the fair was to honor the rose?"

"No," Poison Ivy said plainly.

"Any who, what did you do with Ms. Kaden's parents? I mean we know that you were working with Captain Cold."

"Oh, her?" Poison Ivy laughed. "Her parents are fine."

"Really? Mind if you tell us where they are? I mean you can't possibly get out."

"Maybe if you come a little closer," said Poison Ivy, winking at Flash.

He got up from leaning over at the table. "I don't think so," said Flash. "I did research up on you. You use your plant spurs and 'seduce' the people near you so they can do your dirty work."

Poison Ivy looked around then smiled. "It's quite boring that you know me, but I'm quite honored you research about me."

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Where are Ms. Kaden's parents? And why did you and Captain Cold go and try to nab Ms. Kaden herself?" asked Flash.

"You really care about her, don't you?" said Poison Ivy.

"I care about what's right and for innocent people."

"Hmm, hero talk, Batman is like that too, isn't he? Does not admit who he cares about," Poison Ivy said.

Flash shook his head. "Enough games, Ivy! Where's the Kadens?" asked Flash.

"Oh, I'm sure your man of steel knows where they are," she said.

Flash turned to Superman who stood behind him, watching behind the glass. "What do you mean?" asked Flash.

"Well, all I can say is that the Kadens are safe and that if I would kidnap cowgirl over there the city of Armadillo would be a new botanical heaven for my plants," she said apparently bored with Flash.

"Place, plants..." said Flash to himself.

"A man once said money makes the world go round," said Poison Ivy.

Superman, listening, instantly knew what Ivy was talking about. "Luthor!" said Superman.

* * *

><p>Leaving the Belle Reve, Flash and Superman walked outside. "Flash, I think Lex Luthor is behind this!" said Superman.<p>

"Go ahead, Superman, I'm all ears," said Flash who began to run on water while Superman flied up, communicating with their earpieces.

"Poison Ivy said that money makes the world go round. A saying Lex Luthor loves to hear and she's saying I would know. I know Metropolis that is also where Lex Luthor lives."

"Great! I think that Poison Ivy was working for Lex Luthor so she can get a new place for her plants to grow," said Flash.

"I'm thinking it's a business deal," said Superman, "Involving the people of Armadillo City."

"True, we should contact Batman and tell him what we found," said Flash as they both headed to Mount Justice.

At Mount Justice, Flash stood outside then stopped Superman from going any further. "Hey, Batman, you there?" asked Flash.

He heard static noises. "I'm busy right now, Flash, what is it?" asked Batman who was beating up bad guys who were trying to rob an old lady.

"Superman and I think Poison Ivy is working along with Captain Cold for Lex Luthor so she could get land," explained Flash.

"Also, the land she wanted was Armadillo City," said Superman.

"No surprise, most of the people there are farmers," said Batman.

"I wonder if Ms. Kaden is a farmer," said Flash.

"It's possible, but not likely," said Batman.

"Why's that?" asked Flash.

"Charlotte Kaden has a light accent. Looking up her residence, she lived in Canada for most of her childhood and that's about it."

"We get it, Batman, you have nothing for us right now," said Superman.

"Yeah, and I'm in Gotham right now! You could both go and take John Stewart with you," said Batman though the earpieces of the two.

"Right and then what?" said Flash.

"Go into Charlotte's family's home and find some clues," said Batman.

"I knew that," smiled Flash.

"I'm guessing John is going to be with us to help us spread out and make our search faster," said Superman.

"Correct, another thing is that you will need to call Charlotte before you do your search," said Batman.

"Yeah, so we know what to look for and get info on her family's background perhaps that is connected to their disappearance," said Flash.

"Spoken like a true Sherlock Holmes," said Superman.

"And so you may ask permission to go into her home," said Batman.

Flash laughed. "Sounds weird, but its polite enough." Superman looked at Flash.

"What? You don't think it's weird to call someone and ask, 'Hey, is it okay if I break into your home?'" asked Flash.

"It's not breaking in if you're asking," said Superman. "And besides we aren't doing anything other than searching."

"I know, anyway thanks, Batman. Superman, and I will go and find GL," said Flash.

* * *

><p>Hal Jordon was at his home in his PJ which was a blue pair of pants with a white t-shirt. He was getting ready to go to sleep when all of the sudden his ring glowed, showing Kilowog.<p>

He then sighed, "Hal Jordon to Kilowog."

"Kilowog here! Where in the universe have you been, Hal!" asked Kilowog.

"Searching for the new GL," said Hal Jordon.

"Well, did you find him?" asked Kilowog.

"Actually, it's a her" smiled Hal.

"A her?" said Kilowog who then got pushed by Laira.

"Kilowog, what's wrong with a her?" she asked.

"I got nothing against a her, just I'm scared he is going to hit on her," said Kilowog in defense. "And get your own communication screen, Laira!" Laira got into fighting position.

"Guys, it's cool. I found her and now I gotta train her," said Hal.

Kilowog looked upset. "Jordon, you haven't trained her yet?"

"Uh…no, I just found her."

"Well, it's been like two days over here," said Laira.

Hal looked defeated in words, but then remembered a fact. "It's a different time over here on earth. Remember, guys, time and space thing," he said.

Both nodded. "Well, then bring her here so I can train her."

Hal looked sternly at Kilowog. "What's wrong with me training her?" asked Hal.

"You aren't focused when it comes to women," said Kilowog.

"I'm focused when I'm around her," said Hal.

"Yeah, you say that a lot."

Hal pointed at Laira. "I'm focused when she's around," said Hal in defense.

"That's because you know I'll kick your butt," said Laira. Kilowog covered his mouth and laughed.

"Seriously, guys, it isn't like that."

"What? She isn't gorgeous?" asked Kilowog.

Hal thought for a moment, remembering Charlotte. "She's gorgeous."

Kilowog stopped laughing. "Then no moves on her?" asked Kilowog.

"Come on, guys, I have matured" said Hal. "And besides, it wouldn't be GL business if I did that."

"True, the guardians would have to put Hal Jordon on a restraining order," said Laira, teasing him.

"And besides I think I found a girl who I want to be with," said Hal.

"Yeah, who?" asked Kilowog.

"I'll tell it to you guys later. I got to go to sleep," Hal yawned.

"Sorry, Jordon, we called because we got a mission which involves you too," said Kilowog.

"Yes, and the new GL can come too," said Laira. "It will be a good first hand experience."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Hal, seeing both of his fellow green lanterns looking at him seriously. "Okay, not. I'll come."

"What about the new GL?" Laira asked.

"She's… how can I say it… afraid of flying," said Hal.

Kilowog and Laira got shocked. "No wonder, Jordon, you aren't hitting on her," said Kilowog.

"Than how will she be a green lantern if she does not fly?" asked Laira.

Hal stopped them. "I'm going to have a plan, really. I'll have to ask her why and see if we can find a solution."

Kilowog looked at Hal. "Okay, well, we need you now, Jordon. After this mission, you can go and help your lady friend with her fear."

"Once you do, we would gladly teach the young lady," said Laira.

Hal nodded. "Okay, I'll be there," he said, suiting up.


End file.
